Dual Purposes
by Angel of the Axis
Summary: When a new student named Himeko Kanno arrives at Tokyo High, Weird things happen as she gets notes from a secret admirer and an all-new string of murders starts up – Again! Will Aki and the gang survive this one for the second time? Or will they truly be cursed to stay in the Other World forever? Hideki x OC, Aki x Hideki, Ayaka x Hideki, Oatome x Tohma, Misao x Tohma, M for stuff.
1. The New Student

**A/N: In this one, Aki and Ayaka sit with Ayaka in front of Aki. There's an empty seat to Aki's right. Have a good day.**

* * *

Dual Purposes

_Full Summary:_

_When a new student named Himeko Kanno arrives at Tokyo High, weird things happen as she gets notes from a secret admirer and an all-new string of murders starts up – Again! __Will Aki and the gang survive this one for the second time? Or will they truly be cursed to stay in the Other World forever? Slight AU. Hideki x OC, Aki x Hideki, Ayaka x Hideki, Oatome x Tohma, Misao x Tohma, Misao x Kudoh, Takano x OC, Friendship!Misao x Aki Rated M for language, drugs, lemons, blood/gore, alcohol, abuse._

Chapter 1: The New Student

"Okay, class, we have a new student." Mr. Sohta said calmly, extending an arm toward the door. "Class, meet Miss Himeko Kanno."

Said student slowly strutted in, and glanced shyly around the room. Yoshino and Saotome frothed with jealousy at how Himeko caught Tohma's eye.

"Look at how pretty she is!" Ayaka whispered to Aki.

Aki nodded, smiling in the new student's direction.

Himeko saw Aki smiling and shyly smiled, walking to the front of the room.

Himeko was a fairly tall girl with long hair the same color as Mr. Sohta's and deep indigo eyes. She had pretty heart-shaped pink lips and light pink cheeks, and she had earrings in her ears that were the same color as the school uniform. Like Aki, she wore the whole thing, vest and all.

"Hi. I'm Himeko and I'd like to be a friend to everybody." She stated, walking to the seat next to Aki.

Mr. Sohta smiled slightly, turning to the board.

"Okay, class. Let's start with a survey today. You will all be taking different surveys about topics I'll list on the board."

As Mr. Sohta wrote, Ayaka turned back toward Aki and whispered, "Whoa! Check out dat ass!"

Aki simply rolled her eyes, smiling notheless.

As she turned toward Himeko, she whispered, "Hi. My name's Aki, and this is Ayaka."

Himeko smiled at Aki and Ayaka. "Hi there."

Both smiled back at her as Mr. Sohta finished writing.

Himeko turned back towards the board, silently picking one.

"There. Now, who volunteers for the 'Who's Your Crush?' option?"

Ayaka, Himeko and Yoshino all raised their hands.

Mr. Sohta pointed toward Himeko. "Why don't you do that one, since you're the newest student?"

Himeko nodded and stood up to walk to the front of the room.

Yoshino glared at her and stuck out her leg for the student to trip over.

As she extended it, Himeko looked down and stopped.

"Nice try, Yoshino," She stated coldly, gazing right at her through her bangs. "I'm not falling for _that _one again."

As Yoshino retracted her leg and was set to wonder how she could've possibly known that she had done it, Himeko continued to walk towards the teacher and was handed the survey sheet, walking back toward her desk.

When she got back to her desk and sat down, Aki handed her a note.

It read, 'Nice one! – Ayaka'.

Himeko looked at Ayaka and mouthed 'Thanks' as Ayaka gave her a thumbs up.

"Okay, now who volunteers for the…"

Mr. Sohta's voice became blurred as Himeko stared at the sheet intensely.

It read, "Who's Your Crush?" and there were four available options:

'Tohma', 'Mr. Sohta' 'Other' and the last one…

…'Kudoh'.

Himeko stared at a green-haired guy across the way. Where had she heard that name before?

"..Now, you must survey five people about this survey, including yourself. If you got a boy crush survey, ask girls. If girls, ask boys. You have ten minutes. Enjoy."

As he stopped speaking, Himeko stood up and walked to Aki's desk.

"Who's your crush?" She asked.

Aki thought for a bit, then put an 'X' in 'Other'.

Himeko nodded and walked forward to Ayaka's desk.

"Who's your crush?" She asked. Somehow, she knew what this one would be.

Ayaka giggled and put an 'X' in 'Mr. Sohta'.

Aki rolled her eyes playfully.

As she walked to Oatome's desk, she thought about who that 'Kudoh' person was.

"Who's your crush?" She asked. Oatome put an 'X' in 'Tohma'.

Himeko went to Yoshino's desk against her will.

"Who's your crush, Yoshino?" She asked with a sigh.

Yoshino looked at it and put an 'X' in 'Tohma', blushing a little.

Himeko nodded curtly to her and went back to her own desk as Mr. Sohta came to check her progress.

"So, how much did you get so far?" He asked, his breath tickling Himeko's ear as he leaned over her.

Himeko blushed and stuttered, "F-Four. I still have to do me."

Mr. Sohta smiled gently. "Well, I hope you chose wisely, then."

As he walked away, Himeko couldn't get rid of the blush that spread across her face like a crimson rainbow.

Aki saw this and smiled at her. "Do you _like _Mr. Sohta?"

Himeko shook her head really fast and stuttered, "N-No!"

Ayaka giggled. "Yes you do! Don't deny it."

Aki smiled even more. "Don't worry. We won't tease you for it. Well, Ayaka might, but I won't."

Ayaka punched her lightly. "I will not!…Sorta."

At last, Himeko wrote an 'X' in 'Mr. Sohta'.

"Okay, students. Please write your name beside your 'X' and turn it in to the desk." Mr. Sohta said, sitting in the teacher's chair.

Himeko giggled with Aki and Ayaka, turning in her chart to Mr. Sohta, unaware of his gaze on the back of her head.


	2. The Curse Begins

**A/N: Well, ya wanted it, ya got it! Here's the second chapter of Dual Purposes!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Curse Begins…

Later in the day, it was free period and Himeko spent her time getting to know Aki and Ayaka better.

"So, let's play a round of 'Icebreakers'. I'll go first." Aki said, all three girls sitting in a circle.

"You guys are really playing that wimpy game? Pussies." A cold voice questioned behind them.

Himeko turned around to find Yoshino and her goons, all with their hands on their hips, glaring at the trio.

Himeko frowned. "Go away, Yoshino, or I tell Mr. Sohta."

Yoshino scoffed, flipping her hair. "Please. You're a newbie. You'll learn your place soon enough."

"Oh, but she already has." Ayaka shot back.

"Yeah. It's with us. Go bother someone else, Yoshino." Aki chimed in.

"You guys are so lame." Yoshino spat, acid embedded in her tone.

Himeko sighed. "I warned you."

Turning toward the teacher, she called, "Mr. Sohta? Yoshino is bullying us!"

Mr. Sohta nearly jogged over to where the girls were, and frowned at Yoshino.

"Now, what's this I hear about bullying, Miss Yoshino?" He asked, disappointment in his voice.

Yoshino turned bright red. "U-um…"

He sighed. "You do realize I'm going to have to call your parents if this goes on again, am I right? If I hear any more complaints, I'm telling your parents."

Yoshino could only nod. "Y-yes sir."

Mr. Sohta's disappointed face melted into a slight smile. "Good! Now if you girls need anything more, I'll be over by the board."

As he walked away, Himeko turned toward the utterly embarrassed Yoshino.

"See? I warned you," Himeko stated. "What would you do if Misao's curse turned up again?"

Yoshino quickly turned pale, face contorting in horror.

Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and the lights went out.

"Aah!" Himeko screamed, clutching her head.

"Hold on, Himeko!" Aki shouted.

As the three girls pulled into an tight embrace, everyone shut their eyes as everything went black…

* * *

-SEVERAL HOURS LATER…-

_Himeko's POV_

As I woke up, I noticed that I was in the infirmary with someone in the bed next to mine.

Panic surged through my body as I saw just who it was, exactly…

_Third Person POV_

As Aki and Ayaka woke up in the library, memories raced throughout Aki's mind.

"Hey…I know where we are!" Aki exclaimed gleefully.

Ayaka just stared at her. "Uh, yeah. This is the library."

"No! I mean we're in the other world again!" Aki explained. "Remember? Misao's curse on us?…how you were killed by…?"

Ayaka gulped. "Y-yeah? What about?"

"Well, if I know this world as much as I think I do…" Aki trailed off.

"Oi! Library! Are you there?" Aki shouted.

A slightly younger black-haired girl with swirly glasses and a braid walked toward the bed, smiling as if in a daze.

"So you remember me, Aki!" She bubbled happily.

Aki smiled and nodded, gesturing toward Ayaka with her hand. "This is Ayaka, my friend. Ayaka, meet Novella, or Miss Library."

Ayaka shook hands with Novella, face contorting in confusion.

"Didn't you call her – Oh, never mind." Ayaka muttered, smiling at Novella.

Aki turned toward Novella. "Novella, where's Mr. Onigawara?"

Novella shrugged. "He was still in the student council room the last time I saw him. Then when I came back, you guys were smack dab in the middle of the library floor!"

Aki beamed. "Great! Now I can introduce Ayaka to-"

Suddenly, a familiar female scream ripped through the warm, bubbly air of the library, suddenly turning the warmth into tension-thick air. It sent shivers down the girls' spines.

Aki gasped. "It's Himeko!"

Novella scratched her head. "Oh yeah, about that…"

Aki glanced toward the door. "We've got to help her!"

"HELP ME!" Himeko screamed again.

Aki jumped out of bed, grabbing Ayaka's hand and yanking HER out too.

"C'mon, Novella!" She called, grabbing Novella's hand as well.

Ayaka grew worried. "Uh, Aki?"

"What?"

"I…" Ayaka swallowed. "I just heard a scream again…"

"What?" Aki questioned. "We all would've heard it."

"No! I mean I heard it in my mind." Ayaka countered.

Aki froze.

"He had screamed 'Help me…'. He sounded like he was in pain." Ayaka's voice grew distant, as if she were encountering a flashback.

Aki muttered, "Teleportation – Student Council Room."

And in a quick flash of light, the three girls were teleported to the Student Council Room, where Onigawara sat waiting…

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUUN!**

**I know your questions already:**

**WHO did Himeko wake up by?**

**WHAT does Novella know about this situation?**

**WHY did Ayaka hear a guy screaming in her head, and WHO was it?**

**Well, don't fret, because some (If not all) of your questions will be answered in the next chapter!**

**Snippet:**

_Himeko stood, frozen, in a corner by the door, as _he_ slowly woke up._

_"Uhn…Himeko-chan?" He sat up, muttering groggily._

_"S-stay back!" Himeko could barely find the strength to speak._


	3. Strangest Connections

**A/N: Welcome back for Dual Purposes!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Strangest Connections

Himeko stood, frozen, in a corner by the door, as _he _slowly woke up.

"Uhn…Himeko?" He sat up, muttering groggily.

"S-stay back!" Himeko could barely find the strength to speak.

"Himeko? What's wrong? Why do you look so afraid of me?" He asked, getting to his feet.

Himeko's eyes flashed golden and her hair flashed black for a second, causing his eyes to open wide.

Finally, he choked out, "M-Misao?"

* * *

After a quick meeting in the Council Room, Aki teleported Novella back to the library and she raced out of the room with Ayaka, running toward the first floor Break Room.

Ayaka eyed Sohta's desk warily, as if Misao's arms would pop out at any second and…well, she didn't want to think about what happened a month ago.

Aki glanced at Sohta's desk, and then went to the lockers to see if Misao's brain was still there…

As she opened the locker with the Locker Key Onigawara had given her, she waited for a second…

…Nothing.

"I don't understand! What's going on?!" She said, shock coating her voice. "Her brain is supposed to be right here!"

"_That's supposed to happen," _Onigawara's voice floated in the air. _"You don't have to find the parts of her that were dismembered this time around. Now you have to free the spirits of the people who were sacrificed."_

"What's he talking about?" Ayaka scratched her head.

Aki shook her head, her brown pigtails bouncing with her. "I think he's telling us that we have to do something to free Saotome, Yoshino, Kudoh and Sohta…"

"_Free their spirits, or else you will be stuck in this dimension forever." _Onigawara warned, his voice taking on a slight edge to it as it faded away, leaving the teens to ponder on ways to save them this time.

_Meanwhile…_

"Misao? You're…" He trailed off.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Himeko shouted, fear coating her dark indigo eyes.

He slowly strode over to her, Himeko getting more and more panicked as she inched her way over to the door.

"If you touch me, I-I'll scream!" She warned, her voice wavering.

"How did you…"

"Don't!" Himeko's hand went to the doorknob as his hand grazed her face.

"Misao…" He murmured, pulling her into an embrace.

At last, Himeko jerked the door open and she broke the hug, racing down the hall to the break room where Aki and Ayaka were.

"Help!" She yelped. "Sohta's trying to kill me again!"

Aki's eyes flew wide. "What do you mean 'again'?"

Himeko's eyes closed and she could feel her hair color fading to black, her eyes opening as they blazed golden.

"I am Misao, reincarnated into Himeko," She stated. "I have been born again to put the spirits of the ones killed to rest for as long as I can, for it is their spirits who've raised vengeance against mine."

"What do you mean, put them to rest?" Ayaka questioned, watching as Misao's face and hair turned back to Himeko's colors, and she smiled.

"For all the suffering they've been through, they've raised up vengeance against my spirit, and I had to be reincarnated by Onigawara so I could help them…AND gain some friends along the way."

As she finished speaking, the door flew open behind her, and Sohta ran in, glancing at Himeko.

"I take it she's told you the truth?" He asked. Both girls nodded.

He sighed. "I wasn't trying to kill her. I was trying to apologize for everything I've done."

Aki's worried expression melted, and she took Himeko's hand.

"…I'll accept it for now," Himeko said cautiously. "But if you even put a knife in my general direction, I swear I'll…"

Aki smiled. "Great!"

Ayaka went to Sohta's desk, pulling the drawer open.

"Hey! Ayaka, what-" Aki started to protest.

"I have a feeling telling me to check this drawer!" Ayaka responded.

As Himeko joined her, Ayaka searched through the drawer until she found a folded piece of paper with the word 'HIMEKO' on it, passing it to her as she shut the drawer.

"I think that's what the feeling wanted me to find…"

As Himeko opened the note, it fell from her hand.

"What…"

Ayaka picked it up and Aki and Sohta walked up.

With a trembling voice, Ayaka read, "It says, 'Dear Himeko, it won't be long…' and then it cuts off."

"Who could've sent it?" Aki asked.

"I don't know…" Ayaka admitted. "Something was telling me to locate it, and…"

"At the end, was there anything strange there?" Aki asked.

"Yes. One number and a letter: 1 – Z."

Aki scratched her head. "I think on the way here I saw a piece of paper on the billboard with numbers and letters on it. Maybe we should go check it out?"

* * *

Kudoh moaned in pain. "Ow, my head…"

As he tried to rub his head, he found his arms and legs tied with strong rope, a thick piece of rope around his midsection, binding him to a table on the wall.

He looked to his sides and found Sohta, Saotome and Yoshino there, too. They were knocked out as well.

Frantic, he shouted, "What's going on here?"

"You're here because of a curse," A cold voice answered.

Kudoh turned his attention in front of him, where lo and behold, Misao was standing.

"Misao! Get us out of here!" Kudoh called, struggling against the rope.

Misao shook her head. "Not until you're appeased shall you leave."

"What are you talking about?" Kudoh demanded.

Misao glared. "I'm saying that while your body and mind are still in reality, your souls remain here until they're appeased. From here you can look at reality and still make the right decisions."

Kudoh finally realized her meaning and hung his head.

"You mean we're imprisoned here until…" He muttered.

"Yes. So I strongly suggest you make yourself comfortable."

"Misao, what's happened to you? How have you changed...?" Kudoh asked, voice tinged with concern as he rose his head to look her in the eye.

"How have I changed?" She mocked. "The real question is 'How have YOU changed?'."

"Misao…"

"Ever since middle school you've ignored me and never once have you came to my rescue." She shot. "So how is the question 'How have you changed?' relevant to my behavior _now_?"

"I…I just…" Kudoh dropped his head. "I'm sorry for all those things. I just didn't…"

"You didn't what?" Misao asked icily in a malice-covered tone. "Didn't want to be teased? Didn't want to be friends?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt because of me…" He said softly.

Misao's face went from anger to slight sympathy as her outer shell broke for only a second. "Really?"

"Yes." Kudoh looked up to smile.

She scoffed, and her shell came back up. "I don't believe you."

Kudoh motioned for her to come near. "I'll show you I mean it." He muttered, crashing his lips upon hers for a split second.

Misao's face contorted into shock, a red blush adorning her face.

"Just…just go back to sleep," She spat, her voice a little shaky.

As she walked away, Kudoh smiled to himself, slowly drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: YAY SOME KUSAO FLUFFINESS :D:D:D:D**

**I wrote this some time ago, when I first got the game, so I shocked myself at how many errors there were in it. So I took it upon myself to change some things, and here you go!**

Next time...

_"Look!" She whispered, pointing to the blackboard._

_There, on the blackboard, was written:_

_26 7: 7 4 22 15 5 22: 12: 24 15 12 24 16: 25 22: 26 7: 7 19 22: 8 19 9 18 13 22: 4 18 7 19: 7 19 22: 7 19 18 13 20 8: 7 19 12 8 22: 4 19 22: 4 22 9 22: 8 26 24 9 18 21 18 24 22 23_

_Then, with big bold letters: **CAN YOU SOLVE IT?**_


End file.
